The Little witnesses
by LittleRedhead
Summary: Young Jarrod and Nick Barkley find themselves involved in a mystery. Please R&R CHAPTER 18 UP. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Gone Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Big Valley or its characters. I also am making nothing, nada, zip, zilch off of this story.  
  
Author: LittleRedhead  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask me first  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
12 year old Jarrod Barkley was helping his 8 year old brother Nick with schoolwork in Jarrod's room. Jarrod had no trouble with schoolwork, but Nick was another story. Nick was having trouble with his English lesson and their Jarrod was asked by his parents, Tom and Victoria, to help his younger brother.  
  
"Come on Nick, you know this one," Jarrod cajoled his brother.  
  
Nick glared at the piece of paper on the desk in front of him and slammed a fist down on top of it. The boy had inherited his father's temper. "I can't get it Jarrod. I just can't think of any more synonyms!"  
  
Jarrod was accustomed to his younger brother's outbursts and tried to ignore it. "I know its difficult Nick, but you're smart. I know you can come up with another one."  
  
"I've tried, but I come up dry," Nick protested.  
  
"Okay, let's take a break for awhile. How about going fishing?" Jarrod suggested.  
  
Nick's face broke into a broad grin. "Sure. Do you think mother and father will let us go?"  
  
Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. "It won't hurt to ask will it?"  
  
Nick shook his head and stood up from his chair. The boy followed Jarrod downstairs to the drawing room of their large house.  
  
Victoria was sitting in a chair rocking her youngest child Eugene. Daughter Audra was playing on the floor at her mother's feet. Victoria smiled as her two oldest sons approach her. "Are finished with your lessons Nicholas?"  
  
Nick looked at his shoes, embarrassed. "No mother. I have most of it done, but I got stuck on my English lesson."  
  
Jarrod immediately came to his younger brother's defense. "I think Nick needs to stop for awhile. I thought we could go fishing and get back to the lessons later."  
  
"Well, you two have been at if for quite some time so I suppose it's alright if you take a break. Your father is in his study. Why don't you two go see if he wants to go fishing with you," Victoria suggested.  
  
Jarrod and Nick's eyes sparkled and their faces lit up with broad smiles. They enjoyed their father's company, especially since Tom was often away on business. Jarrod and Nick rushed to the door of the study and knocked. The two brothers waited patiently for their father to open the door.  
  
"Hello boys. How are the lessons going?" Tom asked.  
  
"Just fine father," Jarrod answered. "Nick is almost finished. Nick and I asked Mother if we could take a break and go fishing. She said to ask you if you wanted to come along."  
  
Tom smiled and ruffled Nick's hair. "Fishing sounds like a fun. I wish I could go but I have some important work I need to finish so I can't go. You two have fun and catch a big one for me okay? And Nick, make sure to finish your lessons as soon as you get back."  
  
"I will Father," Nick promised.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Jarrod asked.  
  
Tom hated to see the disappointed looks on his sons' faces but there was paperwork that had to be completed by tomorrow morning. "I'm sorry, but I have this work has to come first."  
  
"Okay Father. We'll try to catch a fish for you," Jarrod assured.  
  
Jarrod and Nick went upstairs and grabbed their fishing poles and out to the barn. The boys saddled their horses and rode off to a stream a few miles to the east.  
  
The two brothers enjoyed the ride together. It was a bright sunny day; warm but not too hot. Victoria had packed the boys a light snack in case they got hungry but hadn't told her sons what it was. She thought it would make the ride more interesting if they had to guess.  
  
Nick preferred the outdoors to being inside studying his lessons. He didn't understand how Jarrod could stay holed up in his room for hours reading his books. Jarrod enjoyed this time alone with his younger brother. Jarrod spent a lot of time in his room by himself. Even at the age of twelve, Jarrod knew he spent he needed to make an effort to spend more time with his brother.  
  
When they arrived at the stream Jarrod and Nick dismounted from their horses and grabbed their fishing poles.  
  
"Jarrod, I know where there's a good spot for fishing downstream," Nick announced as he looked out at the water rushing by.  
  
Nick led the way as he and Jarrod led their horses downstream along the grassy bank. As the boys approached the spot a few hundred yards away the brothers heard two men arguing.  
  
Jarrod stopped abruptly and grabbed Nick's left arm and stopped his younger brother. Jarrod put a finger to his lips, silencing Nick's protest. 


	2. What Jarrod and Nick saw

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Valley or its characters and I'm not making any money off of this story.  
  
Title: The Little Witnesses  
  
Author: LittleRedhead  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Jarrod and Nick quickly tied up their horses and set down their fishing poles. Their curiosity had gotten the better of the two boys. Jarrod and Nick cautiously crept along on their stomachs as they followed the angry voices. Both of the brothers had been taught how to silently stalk wild game by their father. It was a skill they were putting into place now.  
  
Jarrod and Nick took cover in some bushes far enough away from the argument to not be seen or heard, but close enough to watch. The Barkley brothers could see two men arguing. One of the men was shorter and had salt and pepper hair. Jarrod and Nick recognized him as Jacob Mosley, a prominent businessman in Stockton. The other man was a tall dark-haired stranger.  
  
The Barkley brothers had been warned not to eavesdrop but just couldn't resist the urge to find out what the argument was about. Both of the boys listened intently as the argument escalated.  
  
"You would dare," Mr. Mosley replied.  
  
The dark-haired stranger smirked. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't. You can't afford to take a chance Mosley."  
  
"You're right. If the folks of Stockton and the rest of the Valley found out it would ruin me. I can't afford to have my reputation soiled," Mosley agreed.  
  
"So, do we have a deal then?" the stranger asked.  
  
"All right, you win," Mosley begrudgingly answered. The man looked like he could spit nails.  
  
The stranger grinned like a Cheshire cat. He apparently didn't care that Mr. Mosley was still angry with him. "Good. Meet me back here tomorrow at the same time."  
  
As the stranger turned to mount his horse Jacob Mosley picked up a fallen tree limb and struck the stranger on the back of the head. Jarrod and Nick watched in disbelief as the stranger fell to the ground unconscious. Jacob Mosley hit the stranger once more.  
  
Jarrod and Nick watched exchanged worried looks. Jarrod motioned for Nick to head back the way they came. Both brothers were careful not to make any noise or attract Mr. Mosley's attention in any way.  
  
When they got to their horses, the Barkley brothers picked up their fishing poles and led their horses away. When they got far enough away, the boys saddled their horses and started riding back to the Barkley house.  
  
On the way back Jarrod made it a point to try to remember exactly what he had seen and heard. The boy knew had planned to tell what happened to his parents. Nick was silent until Jarrod turned to his younger brother.  
  
"Are you scared Nick?' Jarrod asked.  
  
Nick nodded his head. "Nope."  
  
Jarrod knew better than that as he studied Nick's face. "It's okay Nick. I'm scared too."  
  
"What are we going to do Jarrod?" Nick asked.  
  
"We'll tell Father and Mother what we saw. They'll know what to do." Jarrod replied, trying to reassure his sibling.  
  
Nick managed a small smile at the suggestion. "You always know the smart thing to do don't ya Jarrod?"  
  
"Jarrod laughed at the remark. "No, but I try to remember what Mother and Father taught us. They always said to tell them when something bad happens."  
  
"Okay, let's hurry then. I want to get away from Mr. Mosley," Nick suggested as he gave his horse a kick.  
  
"Hey Nick, wait for me," Jarrod called after his younger brother. Jarrod urged his horse on and the brothers raced their horses the rest of the way back home. 


	3. Will anybody believe Nick and Jarrod?

A/N: Thank you Tensleep for you kind review. I have posted this update in response to your review.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own The Big Valley or any of its characters. I am not a making any money off of this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jarrod and Nick arrived home and handed their horses off to one of the hands. The two brothers rushed inside the house and headed straight for the study, hoping their father was still inside.  
  
Jarrod knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few seconds without getting a response, Nick became impatient. The boy pounded on the door and yelled out, "Father are you there? It's Nick and Jarrod."  
  
Jarrod gave his younger brother a disapproving look. "We still have to mind our manners Nick."  
  
Nick was about to protest when Tom Barkley walked up behind his two oldest sons.  
  
"What is all the commotion about Nick? You're voice could be heard all throughout the house," Tom asked.  
  
"We just saw Mr. Mosley and another man arguing and Mr. Mosley hit the other man," Nick quickly blurted out.  
  
Tom frowned at the news. It wasn't like the boys to make things up, but he thought of Jacob Mosley as a good man. Tom took a deep breath as he began questioning his two sons. "Alright Nick. I want the both of you to tell me exactly what you saw happened between Mr. Mosley and the other man. Now, I want only want you to tell me what you saw and heard. Nothing more. Can you do that?"  
  
Nick looked up at Tom and nodded. "I'll try Father. Mr. Mosley was arguing with another man and then Mr. Mosley hit the man with a stick."  
  
Tom Barkley raised an eyebrow as the words sank in. "Did you see Mr. Mosley hit this other man with a stick?"  
  
"Yes sir. The man was trying to mount his horse when Mr. Mosley hit him," Nick answered.  
  
Tom looked over at Jarrod to see the boy's reaction. The boy's expression was too serious for this to be a practical joke. "Okay. Jarrod did you see this happen as well?"  
  
Jarrod looked directly into his father's eyes as he answered, "Yes Father. I don't know who the other man was. I never saw him before. We were going to start fishing when we heard some angry voices. Then we got closer and saw Mr. Mosley arguing with the other man."  
  
Tom put both hands on Jarrod's small shoulders. "I see. Well you both did the right thing in coming to me and telling me what you saw."  
  
Jarrod and Nick relaxed slightly at their father's reassurance. They were relieved that they had made the right decision.  
  
"You boys are back early. Did you forget something?" Victoria asked as she approached.  
  
Tom turned and faced his wife. "The boys saw something that I must admit is disturbing."  
  
Victoria glanced from Jarrod then to Nick, noticing their frightened looks. "What is it Tom? What happened?"  
  
"Jarrod and Nick said they witnessed an argument between Jacob Mosley and another man and that Jacob hit the other man with a stick," Tom informed.  
  
"Oh my!" Victoria exclaimed in disbelief. "Jacob Mosley is one of our dearest friends. I don't think I have ever seen him raise a hand in anger to anybody."  
  
"Neither have I," Tom admitted.  
  
"But we saw him pick up a stick and hit the other man on the head!" Nick piped up.  
  
Jarrod immediately came to his brother's defense. "Nick is right Father. We did see Mr. Mosley hit the stranger and then the stranger fell down. I think he must be dead."  
  
"You didn't see the stranger get back up?" Victoria questioned.  
  
"No Mother. We left as soon as the stranger fell down. I thought we better come back and tell you and Father," Jarrod answered.  
  
Victoria smiled, trying to reassure her two sons. "It's okay boys. It's still early so why don't you ride out and show your father where this argument took place."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Jarrod and Nick nodded their agreement. They were reluctant to go back, fearing that Mr. Mosley might still be there.  
  
Tom sensed his sons' trepidation. "It's okay boys. Mr. Mosley has probably left there by now. I won't let anything happen to you boys. I promise." 


	4. Back to the Scene of the Crime

Tom Barkley quickly went outside and asked Ed, one of the hands, to saddle his horse. Victoria had Jarrod and Nick wait outside while she discussed the situation with Tom inside in the study.  
  
Jarrod and Nick followed Ed into the barn. They checked their horses to see if the saddles and blankets had already been removed. The saddle had already been taken off of Jarrod's horse, but Nick's Coco was still saddled.  
  
"Bill, put the blanket and saddle back on Jarrod's horse," Ed instructed. "The boys are going back out with Mr. Barkley."  
  
Bill muttered something under his breath and grabbed the saddle blanket near Jarrod's horse.  
  
****  
  
As soon as the study door was closed Victoria turned to her husband with a worried look on her face. "Tom, I'm concerned that Jarrod and Nick may have witnesses a murder. I hope I'm wrong, but we have to consider that idea,"  
  
Tom hugged his wife as much to give himself support as for her. "I know Victoria. The same thought crossed my mind. I hope the boys are mistaken, but we must prepare for the eventuality that Jarrod and Nick may have to testify in court."  
  
Tom pulled away from Victoria saying, "I better go see if Washington is saddled. We'll finish this talk later."  
  
As if on cue Tom and Victoria were approached by Silas, their butler. "Your horse is ready Mr. Barkley."  
  
"Thank you Silas," Tom replied before the butler walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
Tom Kissed Victoria on the cheek and grabbed his hat from the hat rack. "Don't worry Victoria, we'll get to the bottom of this and the boys will be fine."  
  
Victoria closed the door behind Tom with a sigh. She wished she could be as confident as her husband.  
  
Tom headed out to the barn. Jarrod and Nick were still there waiting for their father.  
  
"Mount up boys and we'll go to the stream where you saw Mr. Mosley and the other man arguing," Tom instructed.  
  
"You believe us Father," Nick announced as he hugged Tom.  
  
Tom smiled as he embraced his son. "Yes Nick, I know you and Jarrod wouldn't lie to you mother and me."  
  
"No Father. We never would," Nick assured.  
  
Over an hour later as the three neared the stream and Tom brought his horse to a stop. Jarrod and Nick stopped their horses and pulled up alongside their father.  
  
Nick looked over at Tom with a puzzled expression. "We're not at the stream yet Father. Why did you stop?"  
  
"We'll dismount and go on foot the rest of the way. If there are any tracks I don't want the horses stepping all over them," Tom answered as he helped Nick dismount.  
  
"Can I lead the way?" asked Nick as he grabbed his father's hand.  
  
Tom looked down at the boy replying, "No son, Jarrod is older. He better lead the way."  
  
Jarrod flashed a big grin at Nick, deflating the younger boy's ego even more. Nick stuck out his tongue at Jarrod in defiance. They had briefly forgotten why they were there.  
  
Tom decided to put an immediate end to the sibling rivalry and remind the boys of the reason for the ride. "Jarrod, are you sure you remember where you saw the argument?"  
  
Jarrod immediately turned his attention away from taunting Nick. "Yes Father. I made it a point to remember so I could tell people where it happened. It was near the big tree stump."  
  
"Good boy. Now lead the way," Tom instructed.  
  
Jarrod led the way through the bushes and past a large tree stump he had mentioned. The oldest Barkley son came to a stop about a hundred yards later. Tom felt Nick squeeze his hand tightly as they approached the scene of the possible crime.  
  
"It's alright Nick. There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anybody hurt you," Tom reassured the young boy.  
  
Tom scanned the terrain looking for signs of a struggle. Jarrod and Nick both looked confused and bewildered. They had expected to see the stranger lying on the ground dead, or at least injured. But there was nobody else in sight.  
  
"Where's the stranger?" Nick asked in amazement.  
  
"I know this is the spot," Jarrod chimed in.  
  
"I don't see a horse around. The strange probably only injured and got up and left," Tom surmised. 


	5. Where is Mr Mosley?

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Big Valley or its characters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tom knew Jarrod and Nick wouldn't lie, which meant the stranger had to be dead or alive somewhere. "Jarrod, I want you to head upstream and see if you can see any tracks that aren't yours or Nick's from earlier today. I'll go downstream with Nick and do the same."  
  
Nick reluctantly agreed. The boy was still afraid but he felt a little better knowing that his father would be with him.  
  
"Father, what should I do if we find the tracks or a body?" Jarrod asked hesitantly. He hoped he wouldn't come across a dead body, but he still wanted to know what to do in case it happened.  
  
Nick visibly shuttered at the question and shot Jarrod an angry look. Tom noticed Nick's fear and pulled the boy close. "I don't think you will come across anything more than footprints or horse tracks. Just let me know if you find anything. Can you do that son?"  
  
"Yes sir," Jarrod replied confidently.  
  
"Good. Call out if you find anything and be careful son." Tom advised.  
  
"I will Father," Jarrod promised, before heading upstream along the bank before heading upstream along the bank  
  
The three Barkleys searched the area looking for any sign that would corroborate Jarrod and Nick's story. Tom figured the most likely clue they would find would be prints in the soft, wet dirt.  
  
Jarrod slowly walked upstream, being careful where he stepped. The boy checked many of the bushes and trees to no avail. Jarrod found some boot tracks and bent down and examined them. Jarrod noticed the size of the boot prints. There appeared to be two pairs of boot prints. One pair was smaller than the other. Jarrod had a hunch and placed one of his boots above one of the larger boot prints, being careful not to touch the wet dirt. Jarrod's boot and the boot print were the same size. Jarrod smiled to himself. At least he now knew that he and Nick had really been there earlier.  
  
Jarrod searched the area for more prints in the ground, hoping to bring back a good report to his father.  
  
Tom and Nick walked hand - in-hand along the bank of stream. Nick found courage in being so close to his father. Tom found some prints from horseshoes a hundred yards away from where their search began. Tom bent down and examined the prints made by some boots and horseshoes.  
  
"Nick, what do these prints tell you about who or what has been here?" Tom, asked, using this as an opportunity to teach his son more about tracking.  
  
Nick bent down next to his father and stared at the tracks in front of him. 'I see some horseshoe prints and footprints."  
  
Tom pointed to the footprints in the wet earth. "Now, what kind of shoes made these prints?"  
  
Nick thought for a moment before answering, "They look like boot prints Father. Like the kind mine make in the mud, only bigger."  
  
Tom Barkley looked over at Nick and smiled. "That right. Very good Nick. Was the person wearing these boots tall or short?"  
  
"Well, since I'm short and I remember that my boot prints are smaller, I think he's big like you father," Nick answered.  
  
"Excellent. I think we're done with our lesson for today Nick," Tom announced.  
  
Nick looked at his father quizzically, "What about the horseshoe prints Father?"  
  
"Alright son. What can you tell me about the horseshoe prints?" Tom asked, pleased that Nick had forgotten his fear.  
  
Nick bent over to get a closer look at the prints from the horseshoes. The boy examined them carefully before looking up at his father with a look of disappointment. "I don't see anything special about them."  
  
"That's okay son. We'll go find Jarrod and talk about this later," Tom reassured.  
  
Tom and Nick headed back upstream to meet up with Jarrod. They came upon the horses and noticed that all three of their horses were still there. Tom looked around saw no sign of Jarrod. Tom began calling out to Jarrod. There was no response after the first call so Tom called out to his son again. Still no response.  
  
"Come on Nick, let's go find your brother Jarrod," Tom announced as the walked upstream, leaving the horses behind. 


	6. Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its characters. Please read and review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tom made sure not to let Nick sense his fear. It wasn't like Jarrod to play a prank by remaining silent. Tom and Nick both called out to Jarrod as they made their way past two tall oak trees.  
  
Nick craned his neck, looking up top of the tree and called out to his older brother. "Jarrod, are you up there?"  
  
Tom Barkley stifled a laugh. Looking at the large tree he could tell that there was now way that Jarrod could have climbed it. The lowest branch was 10 feet off of the ground.  
  
"Never mind son, I don't think Jarrod would have climbed this tree."  
  
Nick looked at his father and then back up at the tree. "Are you sure Father? Jarrod helped me build a tree house in the tree near the house."  
  
Tom put a hand on Nick's shoulder and smiled at the memory of his two oldest sons pulling together to build the tree house. The two boys argued, but always managed to settle their disagreements. "Yes I remember Nick. But the lowest branch on this tree is too high for your brother to reach."  
  
Jarrod stared at the tree and his shoulders sagged. "I see it now Father. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay son. Let's go on a little further and you can call out to your brother. You have a good loud voice so I'm sure he'll hear you," Tom suggested.  
  
Tom and Nick walked a few yards when they came to a large bush. Tom pushed most of the braches aside and held them as Nick passed by. Tom came up behind Nick and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight that greeted him. Jarrod was standing les then 50 yards in front of them.  
  
"Jarrod!" Nick cried out as he started to run towards his brother.  
  
Tom grabbed the collar of Nick's coat, pulling the boy back to his father's side. "Wait here Nick. Don't move and don't make a sound. Can you do that?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Yes sir. What's wrong Father?"  
  
Tom pointed to a large rattlesnake coiled up a few feet from Jarrod's left leg. "See that rattlesnake near Jarrod? That's why he didn't call out to us."  
  
Tears welled up in Nick's green eyes as his lower lip quivered. Tom thought about sending the boy back to stay with the horses, but decided against it. He might need Nick's help.  
  
Tom Barkley un-holstered his pistol, readying it for the rattler. "Jarrod son, you're doing good. Just continue to keep still and quiet. I'm going to try to shoot the rattler so there will be a gunshot. Don't be afraid."  
  
Jarrod winked at his father to signal his understanding. Satisfied, Tom took careful aim at the snake, squeezed the trigger of his pearl gripped pistol and fired. The shot was dead on and killed the rattlesnake. Tom finally let out a breath and put the pistol back in its holster.  
  
The color came back into Jarrod's cheeks. "Thanks Father."  
  
Nick ran up and hugged Jarrod with all his might, nearly knocking the older boy to the ground. Under normal circumstances, Jarrod would have berated Nick for being over exuberant. Instead Jarrod hugged his younger brother and tousled his hair.  
  
Tom ran up to his oldest son. "Jarrod did the snake bite you?"  
  
"No Father. I'm okay.' Jarrod answered.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Jarrod." Nick shouted as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Me too Nick," Jarrod replied.  
  
Tom had Jarrod sit down while he examined the boy for a snake bite as a precaution. Tom pulled up the legs of Jarrod's pants and looked up and down both bare legs. Then Jarrod took off his boots and socks, allowing his father to check for bites on the feet and ankles.  
  
"It looks like you're a lucky boy Jarrod. I don't see a bite on you," Tom remarked, helping Jarrod put on his socks. "I'm proud of you son. You didn't panic and remembered what I taught you."  
  
"Thank you Father," Jarrod said smiling. He and Nick always tried to make their father proud of them.  
  
When Jarrod got his boots back on Tom helped him stand up. "Well boys. I think we've seen enough for today. We better get back or your mother will be worrying about us."  
  
Nick walked over to the dead snake and picked it up. "Can I bring the snake home Father?"  
  
"We better not Nick. You mother wouldn't like having you bring a rattlesnake in the house." Tom advised.  
  
Nick reluctantly dropped the dead snake on the grass below before following Tom and Jarrod back to the horses. 


	7. Jarrod and Nick tell their story

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its character and I am making no money from this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks they mean alot. Keep 'em coming.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The three Barkleys rode back to the Barkley house with Nick and Jarrod racing each other the last half mile. Jarrod was slightly heavier, but had the faster horse and won by a neck. Nick wasn't happy to lose to his older brother, but remained a good sport. He was happy just to have Jarrod around to race against.  
  
Victoria greeted her husband and sons as they come through the front door. "You're just in time for dinner. Did you find anything at the stream Tom?"  
  
"Boys, why don't you go upstairs and clean up for dinner," Tom instructed.  
  
Nick scowled at announcement. The boy was anxious to tell his mother of Jarrod's close call. "But I wanted to tell mother what happened."  
  
"I'm going to tell Mother. After all it happened to me," Jarrod protested.  
  
Victoria looked at Tom, curious to know what had transpired during the search for evidence of the argument. "It sounds like you three had an exciting time at the stream."  
  
Tom shifted his weight to his other leg, dreading Victoria's reaction to Jarrod's encounter with a snake. "Yes it was exciting. However, I think I should be the one to tell your mother what happened. Now both of you go on upstairs."  
  
Victoria listened as Tom recounted Jarrod's close call with the rattlesnake. Victoria remained calm despite her concern. Encounters with wildlife came with living in the San Joaquin Valley and the west. Victoria wasn't about to turn tail and run from the dangers. She was too strong of a woman for that. However, Victoria was glad she didn't have to sacrifice her son to the dangers of the western wildlife.  
  
"Well thank Heaven everything turned out okay and Jarrod is unharmed," Victoria commented after Tom finished the story.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad Jarrod has a good head on his shoulders and didn't panic," Tom replied.  
  
During dinner the conversation shifted from Jarrod's close call to the missing body of the dark-haired stranger. Jarrod and Nick were left with no doubt that their parents believed their story. The main concern was what to do next.  
  
"First thing tomorrow I'll go into to town and tell the sheriff the boys' story and see what he recommends," Tom announced to Victoria.  
  
Nick swallowed his bite of steak looked up at Tom. "Can me and Jarrod go with you Father?"  
  
"It's Jarrod and me Nick," Tom corrected. "I'll go alone. I don't want you two to miss any school."  
  
Jarrod and Nick look disappointed but accepted the news good-naturedly. They knew better than to argue with their father. The conversation then turned to school and what kind of lesson the teacher was giving lately. Jarrod was excited about History while Nick groused about the grammar lessons.  
  
The next morning Tom walked over to the sheriff's office after dropping off Jarrod and Nick at the schoolhouse. Sheriff Jenkins was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when Tom Barkley entered.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins stood up and shook Tom's hand. "Well Tom Barkley, what brings you into town? I thought you'd be busy running your ranch."  
  
"I am, but I have a pressing matter I need to speak to you about Mike," Tom replied as he sat down in the chair in front of the sheriff's desk.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins leaned forward in his chair. It wasn't often that Tom Barkley had a pressing matter that concerned the town sheriff. "Alright Tom. What can I do for you?"  
  
Tom took a deep breath and began recounting the story of Jarrod and Nick witnessing an argument between Jacob Mosley and the dark-haired stranger. Sheriff Jenkins listened intently, not giving any indication whether he believed the story.  
  
"That's a very damaging story if it's true Tom. Jarrod and Nick are accusing Jacob Mosley of murder," Jenkins remarked.  
  
"Now wait a minute Mike. Jarrod and Nick are only saying they witnesses Jacob commit a possible act of violence. I believe the law calls it assault and battery." Tom replied.  
  
"That's not what the townsfolk are going to think when word gets out. The people of Stockton are going to say that Jarrod and Nick are accusing Jacob Mosley of murder. Now you and I both now how that is going to sit with the good citizens of Stockton. They respect Jacob and all the good he's done for Stockton and its citizens," Jenkins pointed out.  
  
Tom leaned back in his chair and sighed. Sheriff Mike Jenkins had a valid point. There was no body found and it was doubtful there ever would be. Tom debated whether to press the matter and fill out an official report regarding the incident. Still, Tom Barkley wasn't one to back down when the going became difficult. The deciding matter was how it would affect Jarrod and Nick. They were young boys and Tom felt as if he would be throwing them to the proverbial wolves by pressing for an official investigation.  
  
"You make a good argument for keeping this matter quiet Mike, but if a crime has been committed then I can't allow the perpetrator to get off," Tom reasoned.  
  
"Even if it may cause harm to your sons?" Jenkins countered.  
  
Tom nodded his head ever so slightly. "Yes. What kind of lesson would I be teaching Jarrod and Nick if I backed down from doing what is right just because it would prove unpopular?"  
  
Jenkins let out a horse laugh. "You're always so sure you're in the right aren't you Tom?"  
  
"I have to be Mike; it's the only way I can go on when everybody else thinks I'm daft," Tom replied. 


	8. Telling the Sheriff

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its characters. I am making no money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Tom, you're aware that without a body or a victim there is no crime," Jenkins informed.  
  
Tom thought over the implications as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yes, but I believe Jarrod and Nick so I am sure a victim will turn up sooner or later. Then you'll have your crime."  
  
Jenkins held out his empty cup as Tom poured hot coffee into it. "I know you believe your sons Tom. I'm not questioning that or their honesty. I just want you to know what you're getting them and the rest of your family into."  
  
"You've done a good job of that Mike. But you know me. I may take awhile to make up my mind, but once I do it stays that way," Tom reminded his friend as he replaced the coffee pot to the burner.  
  
Jenkins didn't need any reminding of Tom Barkley's stubbornness. It was legendary all over the Valley. Jenkins hoped this time that stubbornness didn't come back to haunt Tom Barkley and his family.  
  
Tom finished off the coffee and smiled at the sheriff. "Well Mike, I better finish the rest of my business here in town and get back to the ranch."  
  
"Okay Tom. In spite of all I've said, I really do appreciate that you came in here to report what Jarrod and Nick told you," Jenkins said as he put his coffee cup down on his desk.  
  
"Thank you Mike. Please let me know if that dark-haired stranger turns up," Tom requested as he headed for the door.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins smiled as he shook Tom Barkley's hand. "I will. You can count on that Tom."  
  
**** ONE WEEK LATER***  
  
Sheriff Mike Jenkins knocked on the door of the Barkley home and was greeted by Silas.  
  
"Hello Silas, is Mr. Barkley home?" Sheriff Jenkins asked.  
  
"Yes sir Sheriff. Come inside and I'll tell Mr. Barkley you're here," Silas answered as he showed the sheriff inside to the main room just off the entryway.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins took off his hat and played with it in his hands as he waited for Silas to return with Tom Barkley. Moments later Silas and Tom entered the room with Tom looking visibly excited.  
  
"Well Sheriff, what brings you out here, as if I couldn't guess?" Tom greeted.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins waited for Silas to exit the room before telling Tom the news. "I thought you ought to know that Farmer Miller brought in a dead body earlier today."  
  
Tom Barkley blinked twice before responding, "Was it the dark-haired stranger?"  
  
Sheriff Jenkins shrugged his shoulders. "Farmer Miller fished the corpse out of the stream that cuts through his property. There was no way to identify the body. It must have been in the stream for at least the last few days."  
  
"That sounds like it could be our man," Tom commented.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see about that Tom," the sheriff cautioned. "I'm having the Doc look over the body to try to determine the cause of death."  
  
Tom Barkley knew in his heart that the corpse was that of the dark-haired stranger. It was just a matter of time before it was proven beyond a doubt. "I understand Mike, but it seems more than a coincidence that a dead body shows up a week after my boys witness a violent altercation."  
  
Sheriff Jenkins had to admit that Tom Barkley had a point. This did seem more than a coincidence. "Well, hopefully Doc can tell us for sure soon enough."  
  
Victoria entered the room and smiled graciously at the sight of the town's sheriff. "Mike Jenkins, what a pleasant surprise. Silas told me you were here."  
  
"Victoria, you look lovely as ever," Sheriff Jenkins complimented.  
  
"You still have a way with the ladies I see," Victoria joked. "What news do you bring us? Good news I hope."  
  
Sheriff Jenkins didn't know what exactly how to classify the kind of report he brought to the Barkley home. "I was just telling Tom that Farmer Miller brought in a corpse earlier today. That could be the stranger that Jarrod and Nick saw Jacob Mosley hit over the head."  
  
Victoria's expression turned serious as a cold shiver crawled down her spine. "I'm not sure whether to consider that good news or bad news Mike." 


	9. Jacob Mosley found

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its characters. I am making no money from on the story.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tom and Victoria Barkley had decided not to tell Jarrod and Nick of the discovery of the corpse. They didn't want the boys to think the body was that of the stranger at the stream until the body could be identified.  
  
Jarrod and Nick had all but forgotten about the argument as life returned to normal. Tom and Victoria made it a point not to bring up the subject. They discussed the matter late one evening after the children had gone to bed.  
  
"Victoria, you haven't seen or heard from Jacob Mosley lately have you?" Tom asked as he sat down in his customary chair in the main room downstairs.  
  
Victoria paused from mending a hole in a pair of Nick's britches and looked up. "Why no I haven't Tom. That does seem rather suspicious in light of what Jarrod and Nick witnessed.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. After church tomorrow I think I'll ask around and see if anybody knows where Jacob might be," Tom remarked, as he picked up the newspaper setting on the small table next to his chair.  
  
On Sunday Tom and Victoria Barkley sat in the pews listening to the sermon. They both scanned the pews and saw most of their friends there, except Jacob Mosley.  
  
Tom and Victoria weren't surprised to find Jacob Mosley absent from the service. It was unusual though. Tom and Victoria knew Mosley to attend church regularly. Tom decided to discreetly ask around after church. Nobody Tom spoke with had seen Mosley for at least a week and there was talk that he had gone on a trip somewhere. Tom couldn't get a definite answer as to where or why Jacob Mosley had gone. Mrs. Wilson said he went to visit a sick relative in San Francisco. Swede Swenson thought Mosley had gone back East on business.  
  
After church, Tom planned to ride out to Jacob Mosley's house on the edge of Stockton. Victoria took the children with her as she made her shopping rounds. Audra needed a new dress and Jarrod and Nick had outgrown their boots.  
  
Tom knocked on the door to Jacob Mosley's home and waited for an answer. Not surprisingly, there was no answer. Tom knocked again and called out, just to make sure. After getting no response Tom Barkley headed over to the sheriff's office.  
  
"Hello Tom. Doc still doesn't have an answer yet," Sheriff Jenkins greeted as he stood up from his chair.  
  
Tom took off his hat saying, "I figured that since I know you would have let us know as soon as you heard anything Mike. I just came here to ask you if you've seen Jacob Mosley around lately."  
  
"You mean since Jarrod and Nick say they saw him arguing with a stranger?" Sheriff Jenkins asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean Mike," Tom answered.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins paused a moment, trying to remember when he had last seen Mosley. "Come to think of it Tom, I can't say that I have seen or heard from Jacob Mosley for over a week now. I went over to his home the day you last came into my office, but he wasn't there."  
  
"Well, that might not mean anything, but it does seem too much to be a coincidence," Tom remarked.  
  
"You may be right, but there's nothing I can do until I hear back from Doc," Jenkins said.  
  
****  
  
3 Days Later  
  
A rider delivered a message for Tom Barkley. It was from Sheriff Jenkins who wrote that he had some news to report regarding the corpse. Tom Barkley immediately rode in to Stockton.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins had some good and bad news to report. The good news was that the doctor was able to determine the cause of death; a bullet wound to the back of the head.  
  
"I believe I can now say who the dead man was Tom. Doc gave me some possessions he took off of the body," Sheriff Jenkins said as he handed Tom some papers and a pocket watch.  
  
Tom looked down at the papers in his hands and read the top one. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The paper was addressed to Jacob Mosley, Stockton, California.  
  
Tom Barkley glanced at the other papers and they all had Jacob Mosley's name on them. One was a bill of sale for a mirror from Boston. Tom remembered Mosley mentioning having ordered one several months ago. 


	10. A Meeting with the Sheriff

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its characters. I am making no money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Mike, these items belong to Jacob Mosley. I recognize the watch. He had one with an eagle engraved on it, just like this one. You realize what this mean?" Tom asked dumbfounded.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins nodded his head as he took the papers and pocket watch from Tom Barkley. "It means that the corpse Farmer Miller brought in is probably Jacob Mosley's. Not the stranger your boys saw with him."  
  
Tom sighed and sat down on the edge of Sheriff Jenkins' desk. "This mystery is getting murkier by the minute. First we have a crime but not body. Then we have a body, but it's not the body it should be."  
  
"This is definitely one of the wilder murder mysteries I've ever encountered,' Jenkins admitted as he put Mosley's effects away in a desk drawer.  
  
Tom Barkley got up, shook Sheriff Jenkins' hand and left the office. While waiting at the buckboard for Victoria and the children, Tom began sorting everything out in his mind. If Jacob Mosley was dead then what happened to the stranger Jarrod and Nick saw arguing with Mosley? Is the stranger dead too? Did he get away? Did the stranger kill Mosley?  
  
Victoria walked up to Tom with the children in tow. Audra looked adorable in her new pink dress. Jarrod and Nick were sporting new shoes as Jarrod cradled a new book in his hands. Even Eugene, the youngest, was enjoying a new toy.  
  
"Well, it looks like your shopping adventure was successful," Tom commented as he grabbed hold of Eugene.  
  
"Yes, it was very successful. Are you ready to go back home?" Victoria asked as she climbed aboard the buckboard.  
  
"Uh huh," Tom answered, his mind on the murder mystery.  
  
Victoria noticed her husband's distant look as he drove guided the buckboard back to their home. Tom barely said a word the whole way back which Victoria chose to ignore for the time being. Victoria Barkley knew her husband well enough to know that there was no use trying to get Tom to open up right now. Tom would confide in her when he was ready.  
  
That evening Jarrod and Nick came down the grand staircase after changing for bed. Tom heard his two oldest boys and looked up from the book he was reading. "Is there something I can do for you boys?"  
  
Nick gave Jarrod a nudge with his right elbow, earning him a stern look from the older boy.  
  
"Father, Nick and I were wondering if you've know of any news about Mr. Mosley and the stranger we saw?"  
  
Tom debated whether to divulge any information, finally decided he could trust his sons. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I'm sure you've heard at school that Farmer Miller found a dead body."  
  
Jarrod and nick shook their heads in unison. "Yes sir. Is the dead person the stranger we saw?" Jarrod asked for both of them.  
  
"No boys. The doctor and Sheriff Jenkins believe the dead man is Jacob Mosley," Tom informed.  
  
Jarrod and Nick's eyes grew as big as saucers as they looked at each other and then back to their father.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Mosley? Did somebody hit him on the head too?" Nick asked.  
  
Tom Barkley took a moment to decide just how much information to tell his sons. "Well, Mr. Mosley was killed by someone and it was on purpose."  
  
A look of understanding and surprise crossed the Jarrod's and Nick's faces. "Another murder!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Now boys, I want you to promise me that you will not tell anybody else about what I just told you. Do not tell anybody about Mr. Mosley being dead. Do you understand?" Tom asked, placing his hands on their shoulders.  
  
"Yes father," Nick replied emphatically.  
  
"We'll keep it a secret, just like we did about seeing Mr. Mosley hit the stranger," Jarrod assured.  
  
Tom smiled at his sons. He knew he could count on Jarrod to remind Nick of their promise if the younger boy ever forgot. "Good boys. Now it's time you both headed upstairs to bed, so give your father a good night hug."  
  
Jarrod and Nick hugged their father and hurried upstairs to their rooms and hopped into bed. Victoria tucked them in after checking on Audra and Eugene. 


	11. News from the Sheriff

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Valley or its characters. I am making absolutely no money from this story.  
  
Thanks for the Beta off BVGal. I don't have use of a beta for this story but will let you know if I need one in the future.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Two days later Sheriff Mike Jenkins rode out to the Barkley ranch to speak with Tom. Tom was speaking to one of the ranch hands when Jenkins rode up. Tom walked up to Jenkins as the sheriff dismounted his horse.  
  
"Well Mike, you must have some news if you would ride all the way out here," Tom greeted as he shook the sheriff's hand.  
  
Jenkins took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. It was another hot day in the Valley. "Yes Tom, I wanted to let you know that I received some replies to some telegrams that I sent out. I followed up on the rumors that had been circulating around Stockton about Jacob Mosley's whereabouts."  
  
Tom stepped up onto the veranda in front of the house and motioned for Jenkins to sit down in one of the chairs.  
  
Jenkins sat down and took a glass of cool lemonade which Silas has offered. "I wired his relatives and business associates asking if he had visited them lately."  
  
"I take it you've gotten a reply," Tom guessed, sitting down in the chair opposite Jenkins.  
  
Jenkins took a gulp of lemonade and turned to Silas. "That's mighty fine lemonade Silas. Thank you. "  
  
Silas smiled and discretely went back inside the house, leaving the other two men alone. Silas had enough experience as a butler to know when to leave and let his employer speak to a guest alone.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins leaned back in his chair and crossed his long legs. "I got two replies from the telegrams I sent Tom. One was from Mosley's sister. She hasn't heard from him in almost a year. However, Myron Priest, a business associate of Mosley's in San Francisco had more interesting news."  
  
Tom Barkley perked up and leaned forward. "So what did this Mr. Priest have to say Mike?"  
  
"Myron Priest wired back that he had scheduled a meeting in San Francisco with Jacob Mosley on a date that was shortly after Jarrod and Nick saw the argument between Mosley and the stranger. Mr. Priest said that Mosley never showed up for the meeting."  
  
"Well, that definitely means something Mike," Tom remarked.  
  
Yes it does. But I'm not sure what. I still don't have positive proof that the corpse Farmer Miller brought in is Jacob Mosley. I casually asked Mosley's sister if he had any scars or other marks that would make it easier to identify him."  
  
"So what did Mosley's sister say?" Tom asked, barely able to hide his impatience.  
  
"Jacob Mosley broke his left wrist when he was a boy and the bone didn't quite set right," Jenkins answered, setting his glass of lemonade down on a small table in front of him. "I went over to Doc's office but he was out helping Mrs. Sorensen give birth. I left a note for doc asking him to check the left wrist of the dead man."  
  
Just then Nick and Jarrod came running out from the house, followed right behind by Audra. The little blonde girl was trying to get her older brothers to come to her tea party. Jarrod abruptly stopped upon seeing Jenkins and smiled at the sheriff. Nick kept running but stopped when Tom grabbed Audra and picked her up. Tom put his young daughter on his lap. Nick finally spotted Sheriff Jenkins and stopped near the sheriff.  
  
"Now what's all the commotion?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Audra wants us to come to her tea party," Nick answered with a scowl. He detested such girlish games.  
  
Tom and Jenkins chuckled but felt sorry for the two boys. "Okay, you children run along and play. And try to get along,' Tom instructed. As long as his children weren't yelling or hurting each other, Tom wasn't about to get involved in their little dispute. He felt it better to let his children work things out themselves.  
  
Sheriff Jenkins took the interruption as a cue to leave. He had other work to do and really had to get going. "Well, I must be going Tom. I just wanted to stop by and have a chat. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright Mike. Thank you for coming by," Tom said as the two men walked back to Jenkins's horse.  
  
A rider arrived at the Barkley ranch with a message from Sheriff Jenkins. The rider handed the paper to Tom who quickly read the note. The note was simple and to the point. "It's Mosley," was all it said.  
  
"Now we know the identity of the corpse," Tom thought to himself. "But who killed him?" 


	12. The Mystery Deepens

Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Valley or its characters. The original characters in this story belong to me however. I am not making any money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The night that Tom received the note from Sheriff Jenkins Tom was not very talkative at dinner. His mind was busy running over the possibilities of who murdered Jacob Mosley and why. There was no doubt that Mosley had been a victim of murder. Mosley couldn't have put a bullet in the back of his own head.  
  
"Tom, you seem rather distracted. Is something wrong?" Victoria asked. She had noticed her husband had been unusually quiet all evening. Tom hadn't asked Jarrod and Nick about their day at school; something which he rarely neglected.  
  
Tom was brought out of his thoughts, looking a bit embarrassed. "Hmm? Oh I apologize dear. A rider came by and delivered a message from Sheriff Jenkins while you were busy upstairs with Eugene."  
  
Jarrod and Nick stopped eating and looked over at their father, eager to hear what the message was about.  
  
"What did the message say Tom?" Victoria asked calmly. She had a suspicion as to what the note contained.  
  
"Sheriff Jenkins sent word that Jacob Mosley was the dead man that Farmer Miller brought in to town," Tom answered matter-of-factly. He didn't want to alarm Jarrod and Nick.  
  
Jarrod and Nick looked at each other with surprise. They had assumed the dead body was that of the dark-haired stranger.  
  
"Where is the stranger and what happened to Mr. Mosley?" Nick blurted out in a loud voice, forgetting his table manners. This earned the 8 year old stern looks all around the table.  
  
"Nicholas, do not raise your voice at the table. It isn't polite," Victoria gently scolded.  
  
Nick lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Yes mother. I'm sorry. I was just anxious to know what Sheriff Jenkins had to say."  
  
Victoria remained firm. "I understand Nick. We all have questions we are curious to have answered, but we must mind our manners."  
  
"Well, there isn't much more to tell really," Tom began explaining. "The dead man is Jacob Mosley and his killer is still at large."  
  
"Then we must find the stranger Nick and I saw arguing with Mr. Mosley. I bet he knows what happened," Jarrod replied.  
  
Victoria knew her sons were anxious to help solve the murder, but wasn't about to let them go off and play detective. "Now Jarrod and Nick, I don't want you going around trying to find the stranger. All of the people of Stockton, your father included, pay Sheriff Jenkins to apprehend those that break the law. He doesn't need your help."  
  
Jarrod and Nick looked disappointed and Victoria hated to dampen their enthusiasm for helping catch criminals, but she didn't want the boys to get into any danger.  
  
Tom tried to ease his sons' disappointment. "I think you boys might be able to help in the case. You may be the last two people to see Mr. Mosley alive and you might have to testify. That would be a great help if you just do that boys."  
  
"I see what you mean Father," Jarrod replied. "Even if we don't actually go out and catch a crook like Sheriff Jenkins, we can help in other ways."  
  
Tom was happy that Jarrod understood. He knew that of his two oldest sons, Jarrod was the more reasonable one. "That's right Jarrod. I'm glad you understand. I hope you understand too Nick."  
  
Nick hesitated before answering. The boy understood, but didn't like not being able to get involved in helping to capture a criminal. "Yes Father, I understand. I still wish I could help catch the bad man."  
  
"We would all like to see the bad man captured Nick," Victoria stated. "There are just different ways of helping. Now I want both of you boys to promise your father and me that you will not try to catch the bad man. If you see the stranger that argued with Mr. Mosley again I want you boys to just keep away from him and run and tell us or Sheriff Jenkins."  
  
Jarrod and Nick nodded their understanding. "I promise," they answered in unison.  
  
Later that evening Jarrod was in Nick's room helping his brother with homework once again. Nick paused from his problem and turned to Jarrod. "Jarrod, I'm gonna go back to the stream and see if I can find any more clues."  
  
Jarrod knew it was useless to attempt to get Nick to return to his homework now. At his young age Nick had a one-track mind and right now it was focused on solving the murder of Jacob Mosley. "Nick, I don't think Mother and Father would want us snooping around like that. I'm sure the Sheriff and others have already looked all over that area."  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt for me to just look around," Nick replied, getting up from his chair.  
  
"I still think it's asking for trouble Nick," Jarrod warned. "Now come on back here and sit down. You've still got some homework left." 


	13. Where's Nick?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Valley or its characters. I am making no money from this story. **********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After school the next day Nick prepared to head for the stream and the scene of the crime. Jarrod caught up with his younger brother as they headed down the steps in front of their school building.  
  
"Nick, wait up," Jarrod called out as he ran up his brother.  
  
Nick stopped and turned around to face his older brother. "I'm in a hurry Jarrod. Can it wait?'  
  
"Don't tell me you're really planning on going to look for clues?" Jarrod asked as he grabbed Nick's arm.  
  
Nick pulled his arm from Jarrod's grasp saying, "Yeah, I'm gonna try to find out who killed Mr. Mosley and then I'm gonna try to prove it."  
  
Jarrod sighed shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand Nick's impetuousness. Nick never seemed to think things through. "Nick, that's not a good idea. We talked about this last night. Sheriff Jenkins doesn't need your help."  
  
A hurt expression crossed Nick's young face. "I want to help. What's the harm in that?"  
  
"The harm is kids like us shouldn't interfere in grownup things," Jarrod informed. "You know what Father will do to you if he finds out you went to the stream looking for clues?"  
  
Nick considered the question. He knew he would be punished, but decided it was worth the risk. "Yeah, I know what'll happen. But we saw the argument and I can't just let a killer get away."  
  
"Who says the killer is going to get away with anything? Don't you think Sheriff Jenkins knows his job?" Jarrod asked, trying to get through his brother's thick skull. Nick's stubbornness could be quite exasperating at times.  
  
Nick was getting tired of this conversation. Jarrod could be too logical at times. "Okay, Sheriff Jenkins knows what he's doing. That doesn't mean he can't use a little help. He gets up a posse to catch the bad men doesn't he?"  
  
"Oh I give up Nick!" Jarrod exclaimed in exasperation. "Just be careful and if you see anybody that looks suspicious, come back home right away."  
  
Nick smiled at his small victory. He was glad to beat Jarrod in an argument since it rarely happened. 'Good. Since we're done talkin' can you take my books home for me?"  
  
Nick started to hand off his schoolbooks to Jarrod when his brother refused. "Nick, you can't go right now. You need to do your school work and chores first."  
  
"But it'll be dark by then," Nick protested. "I know Mother and Father won't be happy but it'll be worth it if I can find some evidence. Why don't you come with me?  
  
Jarrod took the schoolbooks from Nick. Sometimes he wondered why he even wasted his breath arguing with his younger brother. "Oh no, little brother, you're not dragging me into trouble with you."  
  
"Suit yourself Jarrod," Nick answered.  
  
"I'll tell Mother and Father where you are going and you can suffer the consequences," Jarrod responded, nearly dropping this armload of books.  
  
Nick shrugged off his brother's warning. Nick had already decided it was worth the risk to help capture a killer. "See you at dinner Jarrod."  
  
When Jarrod got home he told his parents where Nick had gone. Tom and Victoria weren't happy, but attempted to remain calm.  
  
"I don't understand Nick's stubbornness sometimes," Tom announced. "That boy is going to be severely punished for running off like that. This is a working ranch. Nick knows that and is deliberately ignoring his responsibilities."  
  
Victoria put an arm on Tom's arm, attempting to sooth her husband's anger. "Now Tom, there's no need to let your temper get away from you. Nick will probably spend an hour or so looking around by the stream and be back by supper just as he said. I don't believe it is doing any good getting angry. The killer certainly isn't going to return to the scene of the crime so Nick is in no real danger."  
  
Tom relaxed slightly. "You're right. Perhaps I should let Nick come back on his own. It will give me time to calm down and decide on a suitable punishment."  
  
At dinner time Nick still hadn't returned and his parents became worried. Tom saddled up a horse and rode out to the stream. He looked around, but saw no evidence that Nick had been there recently. Tom called out to Nick and was met by silence. Tom continued to search around the stream but found no other sign of his son.  
  
Tom eventually gave up the search and rode back to the house. Tom saw no sign of Nick on the way back which caused him more concern. Tom walked into the dining room hoping to see Nick sitting at the dinner table with the rest of the family. Tom's heart sank when there was no sign of Nick.  
  
"Did you find Nick?" Victoria asked, hoping to see Nick walk into the dining room behind his father.  
  
"No, I looked around the stream but there's no sign of Nick," Tom informed matter-of- factly. He didn't want to alarm his family.  
  
Victoria nearly dropped the cup of coffee she was holding. Jarrod looked up at his mother and became worried as well.  
  
Tom saw his wife and son's concerned looks and tried ease their fears. "Now don't worry you two. Nick probably went over to visit a friend on the way home. I'll send one of the hands out to our neighbors and see if they've seen Nick."  
  
"I hope Nick's okay," Jarrod remarked between bites of steak.  
  
"We all do son," Victoria replied. 


	14. Searching for Nick

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Valley or its characters. I am making no money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Tom Barkley went outside to the bunkhouse and asked for volunteers to ride out to the neighboring farms and ranches. When the men were the reason why, nearly every one of them volunteered. Tom graciously turned down most of the help. There was a lot of work to do in the morning so it was no use keeping all of the hands out most of the night.  
  
Tom settled for sending out 3 hands. He would have on head west, one east and another south. Tom planned to head north himself. As soon as four horses were saddled up Tom and the three hands rode out.  
  
At supper Jarrod merely picked at his food. The empty chair where Nick usually sat took away Jarrod's appetite.  
  
Victoria had lost her appetite as well, but ate her meal anyway so as not to alarm her oldest son. "Jarrod, don't pick at your food dear."  
  
"I'm sorry Mother, but I'm not hungry. I miss Nick," Jarrod said as he took a gulp of milk.  
  
"I understand Jarrod, but it won't help Nick if you don't eat," Victoria reasoned. "Please eat your meal."  
  
Jarrod sighed and ate a small forkful of carrots. He still wasn't hungry, but he ate his dinner for his mother.  
  
After dinner Jarrod went up to his room and buried himself in his schoolwork. That was normally something he did, but this time the boy wanted to try to take his mind off of Nick's absence. As he worked on his lessons Jarrod kept looking up, half expecting Nick to walking in asking for help with his own lessons. When Victoria went upstairs and told Jarrod to get ready for bed, he begged his mother to let him stay up a little while longer until Tom and the hands came back.  
  
"You need your sleep honey. You still have school tomorrow. I'll wake you when your father gets home," Victoria assured as she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Now get ready for bed."  
  
"Okay Mother, but I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep until I know Nick is safe," Jarrod said as he closed his books.  
  
Victoria understood she wouldn't be sleeping until Nick was safe back home either. "I know honey, but try to fall asleep anyway."  
  
After putting on his nightshirt and completing his nighttime ritual Jarrod hopped up onto his bed. Shortly afterwards Victoria came by and tucked the boy under the covers.  
  
Tom Barkley returned home an hour later, minutes behind one of the ranch hands. A simple nod of the man's head told Tom all he wanted to know. Tom dismounted and handed his horse off to the ranch hand to be put back in the stable for the night.  
  
Victoria had been trying to occupy herself by darning some Tom's socks when she heard the commotion outside. She promptly put the knitting down and made her way to the front door to greet Tom.  
  
Once again Tom had arrived back to the house alone, without Nick. Victoria nearly broke down, but then realized that the rest of the hands hand not yet returned. There was still hope.  
  
***  
  
Nick woke up and found himself with his arms tied behind his back. The boy opened his eyes but only saw darkness. Nick could feel something around his head and guess it was a blindfold.  
  
Nick could hear somebody breathing and then heard footsteps. The footsteps came closer and stopped in front of the young boy.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," a voice muttered, inches away from Nick's face.  
  
"Who are you and why am I here?" Nick asked  
  
The stranger laughed at Nick's question. "Don't be stupid kid. I wouldn't tell ya anything like that."  
  
Nick tried to undo his bonds but it was useless. They were tied too tightly. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not a chance brat. I'll let you go when I'm good and ready," the stranger replied with a grunt.  
  
Nick could hear the stranger walk away. The boy became afraid. He didn't want to be left alone. "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone!"  
  
"Don't be such a fraidy cat kid. You'll be okay. I'm gonna get you somebody to keep you company."  
  
A lump formed in Nick's throat. Even at his young age he knew what the stranger meant. The man was going to get Jarrod too. "You leave my brother Jarrod alone! My father is gonna find me and when he does you'll be sorry!"  
  
The stranger let out a laugh. "Oh I'm really afraid kid. What are you gonna tell your big bad pa, huh? You don't even know who I am. I put the blindfold on you to make sure of that."  
  
"You're still gonna get caught mister," Nick vowed.  
  
"You keep on thinkin' that kid. I'll see ya later," With that the stranger left Nick alone. 


	15. Jarrod' s Dilema

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Valley or its characters. I also am making nada, zip, zilch, nothing from this story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Nick as he continued his struggle against the bindings around his wrists and ankles. The Barkley boy couldn't tell whether it day or nighttime, let alone how long he had been there.  
  
Nick decided to stop struggling since he wasn't making any progress. Instead the young boy sat quietly, trying to listen for any sounds that would tell him where he was. Nick could hear water dripping somewhere close by to where he was sitting. The boy could also feel cool air dancing across his face. This caused Nick to shiver slightly. The long sleeved shirt and britches he wore were fine when he was at school, however long ago that was. Now Nick wished he had at least a jacket to protect him from the cool, damp air.  
  
Nick debated whether to call out for help. His kidnapper could be back any time, but Nick finally determined it was worth the risk. "Help!" he called out, then listened carefully for a response.  
  
"Help!" Nick yelled out even louder this time, putting his loud voice to good use. Nick noticed that his voice sounded rather hollow, nearly echoing back to him.  
  
After repeating his call for help a couple more times, Nick gave up. The boy was becoming frustrated and tears started welling up in his eyes. Nick fought back the tears as he sniffled. There was no way the man who kidnapped him was going to see Nick Barkley cry.  
  
***  
  
Jarrod lay in bed, listening for signs of his father's return. He had tried to fall asleep, like his mother wanted, but just couldn't do it. The boy kept worrying about his younger brother, imagining all of the terrible things that could have befallen Nick.  
  
When he heard the front door open, Jarrod pulled back his bed covers and hopped out of bed. Jarrod rushed down the stairs to greet Tom when he entered the house. Jarrod stopped midway down the staircase when he didn't see Nick.  
  
"Oh, I hoped you had found Nick," Jarrod replied, the sadness evident in his voice.  
  
The look on his eldest son's face nearly broke Tom's heart. "I know son. We all hoped to find Nick, but I'm afraid none of the neighbors have seen your brother."  
  
"You must be tired Tom. Sit down and I'll get you a cup of coffee," Victoria said as she led her husband into the main room.  
  
Tom stopped and pulled Victoria next to him. "No thank you sweetheart. I'm going to ride into town and see if Sheriff Jenkins will round up a posse to go look for Nick. I just wanted to come in to let you know."  
  
"I'll go with you Father," Jarrod announced. It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. There was nothing that was going to keep him from looking for his brother.  
  
Victoria leaned down and hugged Nick. She didn't want to have to worry about another son going missing. "You're staying here with me Jarrod. It's your bedtime."  
  
"You're mother's right son. You need to stay here and look after your mother and Audra and Eugene. You let me worry about finding Nick," Tom instructed. With a possible kidnapper on the loose, Tom wanted Jarrod and the rest of the children to remain close to home for now.  
  
Jarrod was about to argue the point, but then saw the look on his parents' faces. They were very upset about Nick's disappearance and Jarrod felt it best not to argue with them. "Alright, but I don't think I can get any sleep. I don't have school tomorrow, so can I stay up with Mother? I can do some of my schoolwork or read a book."  
  
Victoria actually was willing to promise Jarrod anything if it would keep him at home tonight. "Well, if your father doesn't object, I would enjoy the company of a handsome young man."  
  
"I don't see why not. As Jarrod said, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," Tom reasoned.  
  
Tom quickly left the house and headed off for Stockton as quickly as his horse would take him.  
  
Two hours later Victoria and Jarrod were sitting in the main room of the Barkley house, attempting to keep their minds occupied with something other than thoughts of Nick.  
  
Jarrod closed his book and looked over at his mother. "Mother, I'm kinda tired. I guess I'll go to bed."  
  
Victoria reached over and gave Jarrod a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Good night honey."  
  
"Good night Mother," Jarrod before heading for the stairs.  
  
As soon as he got in his bedroom Jarrod changed into his clothes, opened a window and climbed downstairs. Jarrod wished he could obey his parents and stay home he couldn't stay home with Nick in danger. 


	16. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Valley or its characters and I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jarrod pulled back on the reins on his horse, causing the animal to slow down and eventually come to a halt. Jarrod was now on his way half way between the schoolhouse and the steam where Nick was headed.  
  
Jarrod climbed down from his horse, being careful not to drop his torch. Even with the torch he held lit in his left hand, Jarrod it was difficult to make out any trail marks. The boy squatted down closer to the ground, lowering his torch. The flickering light of the torch illuminated some hoof prints which appeared fresh to Jarrod's eyes.  
  
Jarrod followed the trail of hoof prints for several hundred yards before the trail ended. Jarrod bent down again to see if he could see any more prints in the ground. Side by side were two sets of boot prints. One set was large and adult size. The second set was smaller. Jarrod smiled to himself. These had to be Nick's footprints he decided.  
  
Jarrod put out the torch, not wanting to be seen in case Nick was kidnapped and being held hostage. Jarrod crawled on the ground not only to make it easier to follow the footprints, but also to keep from tripping over rocks and branches strewn along the way.  
  
Moments later Jarrod came upon the entrance to an old abandoned mine. Jarrod remembered it well. He and Nick used to play there until their parents told them it was too dangerous. Jarrod climbed through the wood placed at the mine entrance to keep out intruders.  
  
Nick heard the sound of Jarrod at the mine entrance but wasn't sure if it was his kidnapper so kept quiet. Once again Nick fought against his bonds. Once again it was a futile effort. Even rubbing the pieces of rope that tied his wrists together against the rock wall of the mine hadn't helped. Whoever had tied him up made sure Nick wasn't going to get loose on his own.  
  
Jarrod lit his torch again, despite the chance of being seen by Nick's kidnapper. Jarrod didn't want to risk falling down a mineshaft walking in the dark. Jarrod stopped when he came to where the tunnel branched off. Now he had to make a blind choice. Jarrod decided to take a chance and picked up a rock and began tapping out a message in code. He knew Nick would understand the code. Their father had taught them some Morse Code and the two boys had made up their own version. Jarrod began tapping out Nick's name and then his own. He kept repeating the message over and over.  
  
Nick heard the tapping and was barely able to make out the message. A huge feeling of relief swept over the young boy. "Jarrod! I'm over here!"  
  
Jarrod thought he heard a voice and immediately recognized it as his younger brother's. "Nick! Keep yelling so I can find you!"  
  
Nick kept calling out to Jarrod, his voice becoming horse. Just when Nick thought he couldn't speak another word, he saw the flickering light from Jarrod's torch.  
  
"Jarrod, I'm in here." Nick called out in a raspy voice.  
  
Jarrod and the light appeared in front of Nick seconds later. "Boy am I glad to see you Brother Nick."  
  
"Me to Brother Jarrod," Nick replied.  
  
Jarrod quickly pulled off Nick's blindfold and began untying Nick's arms and legs. "You okay Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Can we go home now?" Nick asked as he stood up and rubbed his wrists.  
  
Jarrod smiled a broad grin at his brother. "Sure, let's go home."  
  
Jarrod and Nick were walking back through the mine tunnel when they were pushed from behind, sending both boys tumbling to the ground. Jarrod was unable to hold onto the torch and it went rolling on the dirt floor which put out the flame.  
  
Jarrod felt something hit his head, causing him to lose consciousness. Nick heard his older brother let out a grunt and tried to go over to Jarrod. As he stood up, Nick bumped into a large man. It was too dark to make out the features, but he was sure the man was his kidnapper. Nick struggled against the man who had grabbed him by the arms. Nick kicked at his kidnapper, which was met with a hard slap to the boy's jaw. Nick felt something hard hit his jaw again, sending him to the darkness of unconsciousness. 


	17. Two for the Price of One

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Valley or its characters. I also am not making any money from this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Their kidnapper grabbed Nick and dragged the boy further back into the area of the mine from where he had escaped. Nick was set down on the floor and quickly re-tied.  
  
The kidnapper came back for Jarrod, placing the older Barkley boy next to his brother. The man went outside and searched for something to use to tie up Jarrod. Searching his saddlebags, the kidnapper grabbed some rope and rushed back into the mine to tie up Jarrod. The man blindfolded Nick and Jarrod and proceeded to wait for the brothers to wake up.  
  
***  
  
At the Barkley house Victoria decided to go to bed and get an hour or so of sleep. Victoria prepared for bed and went in to check on Audra and then Jarrod. Victoria became slightly alarmed when she failed to see Jarrod lying in his bed. She looked glanced around the room and nearly fainted when she saw the open window near the bed.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" Victoria exclaimed as she looked out the window. She couldn't see Jarrod down below and shut the window. Victoria went back to her bedroom, put on a robe and hurried downstairs.  
  
As soon as Victoria came out side she saw Tom riding up. She ran up to meet Tom as soon as he rode into the corral. "Tom, I went to check on Jarrod and he wasn't in bed."  
  
"Relax Victoria," Tom urged. "I'll check the barn and see if Jarrod's there. It's chilly out so why don't you go back inside?"  
  
Victoria took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Perhaps she was just overreacting. The disappearance of Nick had set her nerves on edge. "Alright Tom, I'll check and see if he's somewhere in the house. I'm sorry to be such an alarmist, but with Nick missing..."  
  
"It's okay sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry about," Tom said as he dismounted his horse Hardtack.  
  
"Tom, did you manage to get up a search party to go looking for Nick?" Victoria asked as she clung to Tom.  
  
Tom smiled for the first time that night. "Yes, there's about a dozen men out searching for Nick right now. We'll have the whole valley covered by sunup."  
  
Victoria was glad for the reassurance. Tom always seemed to know the right thing to say to her. "Well then we'll have our son back in no time. Will you be going back out again?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know about the search party. I missed dinner so I think I'll grab a something from the kitchen," Tom informed before heading to the barn.  
  
"I'll have Silas heat up some leftovers from dinner," Victoria called out after her husband.  
  
Victoria went throughout the house, looking for Jarrod. Minutes later Tom returned to the house without finding Jarrod in the barn. He first went into the butler's quarters and woke up Silas. The butler dressed and quickly left for the kitchen. He was used to duty interrupting his sleep.  
  
Tears started streaming down Victoria's face when a search of the house showed no signs of Jarrod. Tom took Victoria in his arms and led her to their bedroom.  
  
"Jarrod's going to be fine dear. I'll be leaving in a few minutes so you try to get some sleep," Tom instructed.  
  
Victoria struggled against the drowsiness that had threatened to send her to sleep for the past hour. Still, she couldn't sleep knowing her two oldest sons were missing.  
  
Tom sat in his favorite chair while waiting for Silas to put some pieces of fried chicken and biscuits into one of the boys' lunch tins. Fifteen minutes later the butler carried the lunch tin out of the kitchen and handed it to Tom. "Here you are Mister Tom. I hope you find Mister Nick. I said a prayer for him last night before bed."  
  
"Thank you Silas. Nick and Jarrod can use all of our prayers," Tom remarked as lifted the lid off the lunch tin and smelled its contents. "Mmm. This smells delicious Silas."  
  
Silas grinned and handed Tom a napkin. "Thank you Mister Tom. It's always a pleasure to cook for you and your family."  
  
Tom rode off and met up with Sheriff Jenkins and Zeb Tucker, a member of the search party.  
  
"Any sign of Nick?" Tom asked as he pulled his horse up next to Jenkins' and Tucker's horses.  
  
"Zeb here found a stray horse," Jenkins informed, motioning to a saddled horse. Tucker was holding the reigns of the horse and turned it so Tom could get a better look in dawn's light.  
  
Tom immediately recognized the horse. "That's Jarrod's horse. Jarrod's missing and I noticed his horse wasn't in the barn when I got home."  
  
"Then Jarrod can't be far. And if Jarrod's around here, so is Nick," Jenkins reasoned.  
  
Tom dismounted Hardtack and joined Jenkins and Tucker in the search. 


	18. The Mystery Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Valley or its characters. I'm also making no money from this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to post reviews for this story. I'm glad you all seem to like it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The kidnapper heard the posse approaching and grabbed Nick and carried the boy deeper inside the mine. Jarrod was immediately overcome with fear for his brother's safety. Jarrod struggled to untie himself but the effort was futile. The ropes were too tight. Jarrod began crying in desperation and anger.  
  
A short time later the man returned for Jarrod and picked up the boy. . Jarrod squirmed, trying to wrest himself free of the kidnapper's grasp. Jarrod dropped to the floor, the air knocked out of his lungs. The kidnapper jerked Jarrod up off of the ground.  
  
Jarrod was brought deeper into the mine and placed next to Nick. Neither boy knew that that the other was alive however.  
  
"Don't make a sound or you're both dead. Understand?" The kidnapper warned.  
  
Jarrod and Nick both realized that the other was still alive. They both smiled beneath their neckerchief blindfolds. Jarrod and Nick couldn't speak as they each had a neckerchief stuffed inside their mouths. Another neckerchief was tied around their faces to keep the other neckerchiefs inside the boys' mouths.  
  
Jarrod thought he recognized the kidnapper's voice. It sounded familiar but the boy just couldn't place the voice with a face. Jarrod listened for his brother and heard a small movement next to him. Nick must be right next to me, Jarrod thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Tom, Sheriff Jenkins, and Zeb Tucker quietly headed up a hill. With the sun climbing over the mountain range to the east, there was now no need for torches.  
  
"We found some tracks downhill but they ended right up here," Jenkins informed as he pointed down at jumbled sets of footprints in the hillside.  
  
"Hmm. Looks like people have been going back and forth here but the trail just ends. I know people don't just disappear into thin air," Tom remarked, the frustration evident in his voice.  
  
"Sheriff I think I found something!" Hank Kimble, another one of the posse members called out from around the other side of the hill.  
  
That sent the three men rushed over to Kimble as quickly as the hill would allow them. Kimble held up a small boot in his hand. "I found this in a shrub right here."  
  
Tom took the boot from Kimble and checked it over. "It looks like Jarrod's boot. It's certainly small enough to belong to one of my boys."  
  
The four men combed the area around where the boot was found. Suddenly, Tom remembered that a mine used to be in the area once. The mine had played out years ago. It was just the kind of place that Nick might go inside to play. It was also dangerous with loose, rooting timbers.  
  
"I seem to remember the old Fools Gold Mine being around here. The boys could be trapped in there," Tom informed before jogging off up the hill.  
  
Jenkins, Tucker, and Kimble followed Tom up the hill. The four ducked around a fallen beam to get through the mine entrance. Jenkins lit a torch and led the way deeper into the mine.  
  
When the foursome came to a section of the tunnel that branched off from the main area, the decision was made to split up into two groups. Tom and Kimble lit another torch and went down the smaller branch of the mine tunnel. Jenkins and Tucker took the main tunnel.  
  
Tom and Kimble made their way further down the tunnel when Tom heard a faint noise to the left. Kimble angled the torch so the light shone on the source of the noise.  
  
"It's just a rat," Kimble remarked as a rodent scurried past their feet.  
  
Tom's shoulders sagged as he realized they hadn't yet found his sons. "No use standing around here wasting time. Let's keep moving."  
  
Kimble turned and led the way through the tunnel. About 50 yards of walking and the two men came to another spur in the tunnel. Tom and Kimble took the offshoot but it came to a dead end. Tom remembered that the miners had started digging another tunnel when the mine owners went broke.  
  
Kimble was shoved from behind and slammed into the wall, dropping the torch. Everything was now dark. Tom grabbed blindly in the direction of the sound of feet shuffling around on the dirt floor.  
  
Tom managed to grab hold of a piece of cloth, pulling the stranger back towards him. Tom wrestled with the stranger before finding the man's jaw and slugging him. Kimble recovered from hitting the mine's wall and jumped into the fray.  
  
The stranger was soon overpowered and subdued. While Tom held onto the stranger, Kimble felt around for the torch. After finding the torch Kimble searched his pockets for another match. Kimble lit the torch and both he and Tom stared at the tall, dark-haired man standing in front of them.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done with my son's?" Tom demanded to know.  
  
Tom heard a noise and motioned for Kimble to aim the torchlight in that direction. There sitting on the floor were Jarrod and Nick, bound up but alive.  
  
Tom handed off Mosley to Kimble, grabbed the torch and rushed over to his suns. "Oh boys, am I glad to see you two. Your mother and I were so worried."  
  
Tom quickly untied Jarrod and Nick who began excitedly reciting the story of their kidnapping.  
  
"You two were lucky. You should never have tried to solve the murder on your own," Tom reprimanded the boys. He tried not to sound too upset as he was grateful that the boys were alive and well.  
  
"We know that now Father," Jarrod replied. 


End file.
